1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connection and in particular to a connection for chain links or chain members.
2. Description of the Invention
The invention has particular application to the connection of chain links where it is necessary to provide for the cleaning of the chain in position. Thus, in such cases, it is desired to prevent the links from rubbing in abutting relationship directly one against the other to such an extent that it is not possible for cleaning fluid and the like to pass between the links. It is important, especially in areas such as the dairy industry, and the food processing industry, for connectors to be provided that allow links such as in conveyor chains and the like, to be connected one to the other in such a manner that when cleaning takes place the links can be cleaned by the application of cleaning fluid and the like, without having to be disassembled.